Kurt Hummel
Kurt Hummel ist ein Mitglied von New Directions an der William McKinley High School.'' Er wohnt bei seinem Eltern, Burt Hummel und Carole Hummel, zusammen mit seinem Stiefbruder, Finn Hudson. Seine biologische Mutter ist, als Kurt acht Jahre alt war, gestorben. In der 2 Staffel wechselt er auf die Dalton Academy, weil die Mobbing Attacken von Karofsky immer schlimmer werden. Er wird von Chris Colfer dargestellt. Biographie 'Staffel Eins' In 'Acafellas' beginnt Kurt mit Mercedes auszugehen. Er bemerkt dass sie sich einsam fühlt und bietet ihr an mit ihm shoppen zu gehen. Die Cheerleader, Quinn und Santana, überzeugen Mercedes davon dass er wirklich Gefühle für sie hat und dass sie sich auf ihn einlassen soll. Als sie ihn nach einiger Zeit damit konfrontiert ihre Beziehung endlich offiziell zu machen, entgegnet Kurt dass er in jemand anderen verliebt ist. Er sieht Finn an, Mercedes glaubt jedoch er meint Rachel und zerstört seine Windschutzscheibe mit einem Stein. Als Kurt ihr schlussendlich gesteht dass er schwul ist fragt sie ihn warum er nicht ehrlich zu ihr war. Er meint, dass er Angst hat, dass jemand anderes von seiner Sexualität erfahren könnte. thumb|left|234px|Kurt im FootballteamEs stellt sich heraus dass Kurts Angst davon kommt dass er seinen Vater nicht enttäuschen möchte, weil Kurt glaubt er würde ihn als Homosexuellen nicht akzeptieren. Als Burt in Kurts Zimmer kommt und er zusammen mit Tina und Brittany zu ''Single Ladies tanzt, verbirgt seine wahre Sexualität und sagt dass er jetzt im Footballteam und Tina seine Freundin ist. Kurt versucht nun wirklich dem Footballteam beizutreten um seine Lüge aufrecht zu erhalten. Zu der Überraschung von Couch Tanaka und dem kompletten Team beweißt sich Kurt als sehr guter Kicker und wird sofort ins Team aufgenommen. Bei deren ersten gemeinsamen Spiel macht Kurt den entscheidenden Punkt zum Sieg, was seinen Vater wirklich stolz auf ihn macht. Nach dem Spiel gesteht Kurt seinem Vater jedoch die Wahrheit. Burt erzählt ihm dass er schon seit Jahren weiß dass er schwul, weil er sich als er drei Jahre alt war nichts mehr wünschte als Stöckelschuhe. Er sagt dass er sich mit der Situation nicht so schnell anfreunden könne wird, aber dass er ihn immer unterstützen und immer auf ihn stolz sein wird. Persönlichkeit thumb|248pxKurt ist ein Junge, den man einfach gerne haben muss. Mit seiner lustigen, fröhlichen und bodenständigen Art beeindruckt er sofort. Ein großes Plus ist seine unglaubliche Stimme. Außerdem besitzt er eine Menge Ehrgeiz und Durchhaltevermögen. Eine "Hummel" gibt nicht so leicht auf! - so sein Motto. Sein großer Ehrgeiz führt dazu, dass er oft mit Rachel aneinander gerät - besonders wenn es um Solos geht! Denn Kurt beweist, dass man nicht unbedingt weiblich sein muss um Lieder zu singen, die traditionell von Frauen gesungen werden. Ansonsten sind für Kurt neben dem Singen und Tanzen seine Freunde und Familie sehr wichtig. Da er seine Mutter verloren hat, als er gerade mal 8 Jahre alt war, hängt er sehr an seinem Vater. Deswegen hat er auch anfangs Angst ihm zu sagen, dass er schwul ist. Auch seinen neuen Freunden gesteht er am Anfang nicht, dass er schwul ist. Mit der Zeit jedoch wird Kurt wesentlich selbstsicherer. Während Kurt auf der einen Seite lieb, nett und lustig ist, kann er - wenn er will - auch die Krallen ausfahren und sich zu einer "Rampensau" entwickeln. Er ist der geborene Star und ist sich dessen auch bewusst. Er weiß wie er auf der Bühne punktet und kennt seine Stärken - welche er gekonnt immer wieder einsetzt. Kurt besticht vor allem durch seinen Charakter und durch seine erfrischendes fröhliche und natürliche Art. Zur "Zicke" wird er eigentlich nur, wenn es um Mode geht, denn er ist absolut modeverrückt. Jeden Tag ein anderes Outfit, selten trägt er ein Oberteil zweimal und gekonnt kombiniert er Sonnenbrillen, Hüte, Halstücher, Schals, Krawatten oder Fliegen. Andere würden seinen Style als extravagant beschreiben - doch Kurt sieht immer absolut trendy, elegant und schick aus und steht zu dem was er trägt. Beziehungen In Staffel 1 verliebt sich Kurts beste Freundin Mercedes in der Folgen "Acefellas" in diesen. Als Mercedes ihn nach mehrfachen Verabredungen fragt, ob sie es nicht öffentlich machen wollen, dass sie zusammen sind, gibt ihr Kurt zu verstehen, dass er nicht im geringsten an ihr interessiert sei, sondern an jemand anderen. Mercedes nimmt fälschlicherweise an, das Kurt Rachel meint und aus Wut und Trauer schmeißt sie ihm die Windschutzscheibe seines Autos ein. Als sie sich später bei ihm dafür entschuldigt, gesteht ihr Kurt, dass er schwul ist und das er keineswegs so selbstbewusst ist, wie er tut. Auch hat er Angst davor zu dem zu stehen, was er ist. Mercedes ermutigt ihn offen zuzugeben, dass er schwul ist, doch Kurt geht aufgewühlt. Nachdem Kurt offen zugibt, dass er schwul ist, reagieren viele Mitschüler eher negativ - besonders der Footballer Dave Karofsky. Er beginnt Kurt zu terrorisieren, in dem er ihn permanent Slushie ins Gesicht kippt, ihn brutal gegen Spinde schubst oder ihn mit Worten einschüchtert. Kurt verliebt sich innerhalb der ersten Staffel in Finn und verkuppelt Finns Mutter mit seinem Vater, in der Hoffnung so näher bei Finn sein zu können. Auch bietet er sich Finn als Freund an und hilft ihm bei allem möglichen - u.a. auch bei einem Lied, dass Finn singen will um Quinns Eltern von der Schwangerschaft zu erzählen. Jedoch wird Kurts Schwärmerei für Finn auf die Probe gestellt, als Kurts Vater Burt plötzlich viel lieber Zeit mit Finn verbringt, als mit seinem eigenen Sohn - und sich vor allem besser mit ihm versteht. Kurt ist tief verletzt - wünscht er sich doch nichts sehnlicher als mit seinem Vater so viel Zeit wie möglich zu verbringen. Finn jedoch sehnt sich nach einem Vater und ist erfreut, dass Burt ihn mit offenen Armen empfängt. Dass er dabei Kurts Gefühle tief verletzt, merkt er nur am Rande und kümmert sich nicht weiter darum. Als Kurt seinem Vater schließlich erzählt, wie es ihm geht, wenn er ihn und Finn sieht, erklärt ihm sein Vater, dass Finn nun mal so ist, wie er sich immer Kurt gewünscht hat. Außerdem sei es nicht leicht zu akzeptieren, dass Kurt so ist, wie er ist. Kurt ist nach diesen Worten tief am Boden zerstört. Bei einem zweiten Gespräch mit seinem Vater, erklärt ihm dieser aber, dass er Kurt so liebe wie er ist - mit all seinen Macken und Besonderheiten und das niemand ihr Verhältnis zerstören kann und niemand wird je seinen Sohn (also Kurt) ersetzten können. Kurt ist überglücklich und lässt Finn und seinem Vater ihre gemeinsame Zeit. Im Gegenzug beginnt auch Burt mehr Zeit mit Kurt zu verbringen. Als Finns Mutter und Kurts Vater jedoch zusammenziehen wollen, eskaliert die Situation zwischen Finn und Kurt. Finn, dem es wahnsinnig unangenehm ist, dass Kurt schwul ist, weißt Kurt deutlich in dessen Schranken zurück, sagt ihm offen, dass er ihn nicht liebt und beschimpft ihn und alles was Kurt mag. Kurts Vater, der Finns Wutausbruch durch Zufall mitbekommt (Anlass war, dass Kurt sein Zimmer neu eingerichtet hat, damit Finn dort mit wohnen kann. Die Einrichtung hat Finn allerdings überhaupt nicht gefallen und der Gedanke mit Kurt zusammenzuwohnen, schreckt ihn ab), schmeißt Finn kurzerhand raus, nachdem er ihm deutlich gemacht hat, was er von Finns Rede, die er in Rage gehalten hat, hält. Nach dem Streit gehen Finn und Kurt auf Abstand. Kurt ist besonders von der Tatsache verletzt, dass Finn ihn als "Schwuchtel" beschimpft hat und alles, was er mag als "schwul" (gemeint sind beide Sachen im absolut negativen und beleidigendem Sinne). Als der Terror von Korofsky jedoch schlimmer wird und Korofsky das ganze Footballteam soweit hat, dass sie alle (außer Puck und Finn) Kurt verprügeln, steht Finn zu Kurt und verteidigt ihn. Finn akzeptiert Kurt wie er ist und freundet sich wieder mit ihm an. Auf der Hochzeit von ihren Eltern in der zweiten Staffel, entschuldigt sich Finn öffentlich für sein "nachlässiges Verhalten" bei seinem neuen Stiefbruder. Auch erzählt er von den Pärchennamen, die ihm Glee Club verteilt werden (wie Rachel und Puck → Puckelberry). Finn erzählt, dass nun eine neue Verbindung ins Leben gerufen wurde: Furt (Finn und Kurt). Anschließend widmet er Kurt den Song "Just the way you are" und tanzt mit ihm. Dieser ist zu Tränen gerühert und vergibt seinem neuen Stiefbruder. Kurt wird auch bewusst, dass er für Finn nur noch rein freundschaftliche Gefühle hegt und kann nun auch lockerer mit ihm umgehen. Zu Beginn der zweiten Staffel tauchte der neue Junge, Sam, im Glee Club auf und Kurt schwärmt etwas für ihn, allerdings nicht ernsthaft. Kurt versucht Sam dennoch zu überzeugen, mit ihm ein Duett zu singen (eine Aufgabe von Mr. Shue) und Sam willigt gerne ein. Finn jedoch, der ahnt, dass Kurt für den Neuen schwärmt, rät Sam davon ab mit Kurt zu singen. Als Begründung gibt er an, dass Sams Ruf so sinken würde. Kurt ist abermals verletzt von Finns Verhalten. Immerhin ist Finn ja sein Bruder. Am Ende steht Kurt alleine da und singt deshalb auch alleine das Duett "Le Jazz Hot" aus "Victor/Victoria". Rachel findet es schade, dass Kurt keinen Partner hat und bietet ihm an, dass die beiden gemeinsam singen können. Nach anfänglichem Zögern, willigt Kurt dankbar ein. Finn, der einsieht was er angerichtet hat, entschuldigt sich abermals: sowohl bei Sam, als auch bei Kurt. In der zweiten Staffel wird der Terror durch Dave Karofsky immer extremer. Brutale und gewaltsame Rempelaktionen gegen die Spinde sind an der Tagesordnung und Kurt leidet sichtlich darunter: er wird stiller, ist übellauniger und aggressiver, lässt im Glee Club nach und begeistert sich nicht mehr fürs Singen und Tanzen und verliert erheblich Gewicht. Auch seine Klamotten werden zusehends dunkler und düsterer und er stylt sich nicht mehr mit voller Begeisterung. Die anderen Glee Kids und Mr. Shue wollen ihm helfen, doch Kurt schottet sich ab und zieht sich in sich selbst zurück. Niemand könne ihm helfen. Alle versprechen es zwar immer, aber am Ende würde sowieso keiner etwas tun. Als Finn mit Burt und Carole sprechen will, beschwört Kurt ihm es niemanden zu erzählen. Finn willigt widerwillig ein. Er will Kurt nicht nochmal hintergehen. Erst Blaine Anderson, den er auf der Dalton Academy kennenlernt, gibt Kurt das nötige Selbstvertrauen zurück. Er kann Kurt klar machen, dass dieser nur zwei Möglichkeiten hat: weglaufen oder sich Karofsky stellen. Blaine, selber schwul und an seiner alten Schule fertig gemacht, ist weggerannt und erzählt Kurt, dass er es bedauert. Er rät Kurt dazu nicht den gleichen Fehler zu machen. Kurt jedoch schwankt, doch sein Entschluss sich dem ganzen zu Stellen, festigt sich mit Blaines SMS "Courage". Die Möglichkeit sich Karofsky zu stellen, kommt in Staffel 2 Folge 6 (in der er auch Blaine kennenlernt). Nach einer erneuten Rempelattacke, läuft Kurt Korofsky in die Umkleide nach. Dort kommt es zum Wortgefecht der beiden, wo Kurt Korofsky deutlich sagt, was er von ihm hält und das er sich das nicht gefallen lässt. Karofsky vesucht Kurt mit Drohungen einzuschüchtern, doch Kurt lässt sich nicht beirren. Als Kurt ihm gerade sagen will, wie er über ihn denkt, küsst Karofsky ihn jedoch. Als er Kurt wieder freigibt, ist der sichtlich erschrocken und entsetzt. Als Korofsky ihn abermals küssen will, stößt Kurt ihn weg und Karofsky flieht. Am nächsten Tag droht Korofsky, dass er Kurt umbringen wird, sollte Kurt irgendjemanden erzählen, dass Korofksy schwul ist. Kurt schweigt und der Terror beginnt von neuem. Finn bekommt dies sehr wohl mit und durch Zufall bekommt Kurts Vater auch einen Teil einer Einschüchterungsaktion mit. Als er nachfragt, schweigt Kurt, doch Finn droht es zu sagen, sollte Kurt es nicht tun. Schließlich erzählt Kurt wie er von Dave Karofsky fertig gemacht wird. Burt schreitet sofort ein und beschwert sich bei Sue Sylvester, die kurzzeitig und zu dieser Zeit Rektorin ist. Diese kann jedoch nicht viel machen da Karofsky alles bestreitet. Trotzdem verweist sie ihn für ein paar Wochen von der Schule. Doch für Kurt haben sich damit nicht die Probleme gelöst. Er weiß, dass wenn Karofsky wiederkommt, der Terror in einer verschlimmerten Form weitergeht. Trotzdem ist Kurt überrascht, dass Sue Sylvester alles getan hat, was in ihrer Macht steht. Ist sie vielleicht doch gar nicht so böse, wie alle denken? Einen Tag vor Karofskys Rückkehr steht Kurt sichtlich unter psychischen Druck. In den Wochen vorher haben ihm die Treffen mit Blaine halt gegeben. Kurt befürchtet, dass Karofskys Terror schlimmer wird, weil dieser vermutlich einen Hass auf ihn entwickelt hat, da er wegen Kurt von der Schule geflogen ist. Doch ein Lichtblick folgt: Kurts Eltern nehmen ihre Honeymoonersparnisse um Kurt auf die Dalton schicken zu können, da Kurt von dieser schwer beeindruckt ist und dort eine freundliche Schulpolitik herrscht, die gegen Ausgrenzung und Mobbing ist. Unter Tränen verlässt Kurt die McKingley und den Glee Club und wechselt auf die Dalton Academy. thumb|120px|Blaine AndersonIn Staffel 2 lernt Kurt außerdem den sympathischen, witzigen, gutaussehenden und charmanten Blaine Anderson kennen, Schüler an der Dalton Academy und Mitglied des dortigen Glee Clubs "Warblers". In Folge 6 trifft er zum ersten Mal auf , als Kurt den Auftrag bekommt den gegenerischen Glee Club auszuspionieren. Kurt schleicht sich in die Schule und sieht dort, wie alle Schüler (ausschließlich männliche) aufgeregt irgendwohin laufen. Er hält einen der Schüler, Blaine, an und fragt ihn, was hier los sei. Blaine erklärt ihm freundlich, dass die Warblers eine kleine Kostprobe ihres Könnens geben und erklärt Kurt auf dessen Nachfragen, dass die Warblers Rockstars an der Dalton sind. Spontan packt er Kurt an der Hand und rennt mit Kurt über eine Abkürzung zum Vorstellungsraum. Kurt ist beeindruckt von dem, was er von der Schule sieht. Angekommen im Vorstellungsraum geht Blaine zu den anderen Warblers und beginnt mit ihnen zu singen, denn er ist ihr "Leadsänger". Sie performen "Teenage Dream" und Blaine singt immer wieder zu Kurt. Der beobachtet fasziniert die Begeisterung der anderen Schüler und lächelt am Ende sogar. Außerdem ist er von Blaines lockerer und cooler Art beeindruckt und ist angetan, als Blaine scheinbar mit ihm während des Liedes flirtet. Nach der Performance jedoch eröffnen ihm Blaine und zwei andere Mitglieder, dass sie wissen, dass er ein Spion ist. Doch anstatt ihn rauszuschmeißen, laden sie ihm zu einen Kaffee ein und reden mit ihm. Auf Kurts Nachfrage hin, ob hier alle schwul sind, erzählt Blaine, dass er der einzig Schwule an der Schule sei. Nachdem Blaines Freunde weg sind, erzählt Kurt Blaine (auf dessen Nachfrage hin) unter Tränen, wie mies es ihm an seiner Schule geht. Blaine erzählt aus seiner Vergangenheit, dass er an seiner ehemaligen Schule fertig gemacht wurde, weil er schwul ist und das er nicht den Mut hatte, sich zu stellen, sondern weggerannt ist. Er rät Kurt nicht denselben Fehler zu machen. Unsicher, wie er sich verhalten soll, kehrt Kurt an seine Schule zurück, wo der Terror von Korofsky weitergeht. Kurt bekommt von Blaine eine SMS mit dem Wort "Courage" (Mut). Lächelnd betrachtet Kurt die SMS und beschließt nach einem erneuten Angriff von Karofsky sich diesem zu stellen. Nach dem Kuss von Karofsky ist Kurt verwirrt und bittet Blaine um Hilfe. Dieser erscheint und versucht mit Korofsky zu reden, lässt es jedoch, als dieser gewalttätig wird. Kurt jedoch ist nach wie vor neben der Spur und als Blaine nachfragt, erzählt ihm Kurt, dass er bis zu dem Kuss mit Korofsky noch ungeküsst war (die Sache mit Brittany zählt für ihn nicht). Blaine versteht ihn und lädt ihn zum Essen ein. In einer späteren Sequenz sieht man, wie wichtig Blaine für Kurt ist. Auf Kurts Spindinnenseite hängt ein gerahmtes Bild von Blaine. Darunter steht das Wort "Courage". Nachdem Kurt auf die Dalton gewechselt ist, wird seine Freundschaft mit Blaine immer tiefer und enger und bald findet man die beiden nur noch im Doppelpack. Sie gehen gemeinsam Kaffee trinken, reden über alles mögliche und helfen sich bei ihren Gesangsdarbietungen. Blaine freundet sich auch schnell mit Kurts Freunden aus der McKingley an. In der Folge "A Very Glee Christmas" bietet Blaine Kurt, dass er ihm bei dem Song "Oh, Baby It´s Cold Outside" hilft, da er diesen für eine Veranstaltung mit einem Mädchen singen muss. Kurt bedauert es, dass man ihn und Blaine niemals zusammen singen lassen würde und hilft Blaine gerne. Während des Songs flirten die beiden heftig miteinander und der Song endet damit, dass sie sich beide nebeneinander auf das Sofa fallen lassen, sich tief in die Augen schauen und anlächeln. Bevor Blaine schließlich geht, meint er noch zu Kurt, dass seine Gesangspartnerin bei weitem nicht so gut sein wird. Kaum ist Blaine weg, erscheint Mr.Shue und fragt "Someone special?". Kurt antwortet seufzend "Just a friend. But on the upside, I'm in love with him and he's actually gay. I call that progress." ''Damit steht fest, dass Kurt sich bis über beide Ohren in Blaine verliebt hat. Es scheint auch, dass es nicht nur eine Schwärmerei wie bei Finn oder Sam ist, sondern ernsthaft und tiefgründig. In der Valentinstagepisode, erzählt Blaine Kurt, dass er sich in jemanden verliebt hat und fragt Kurt nach seiner Meinung, wie dieser es finden würde, wenn Blaine seinem heimlichen Schwarm ein Lied singen würde. Kurt, der denkt, dass Blaine in ihn verliebt ist, meint, dass das eine wundervolle Idee wäre. Später träumt Kurt von Blaine und malt in sein Notizbuch ein Herz mit "Blaine+Kurt". Bei einer Warblers-Sitzung erfährt Kurt mehr: Blaine bittet die Warblers ihm zu helfen, dass Lied für seine heimliche Liebe auf die Beine zu stellen. Das ganze soll im Gap (eine Einkaufsmeile) stattfinden. Auf die Nachfrage, warum gerade im Gap, erzählt Blaine, dass er in den Junior Manager verliebt ist. Kurt ist schwer enttäuscht und traurig, dass er nicht Blaines heimliche Liebe ist. In einem Sleepover mit Rachel und Mercedes begreift er, dass er sich nur eingebildet hat, dass Blaine etwas für ihn empfinden würde. Seiner, Mercedes und Rachels Ansicht nach, war Kurt der einzige der geflirtet hat. Dennoch ermuntern ihn Rachel und Mercedes an der Gap-Aktion teilzunehmen und die Hoffnung nicht aufzugeben. Kurt geht schließlich auch hin und ermuntert Blaine seine Aktion mit dem Lied durchzuziehen, als er einen Rückzieher machen will. Doch Kurt ist während des Liedes nicht mit vollem Elan dabei und sieht Blaine sehnsüchtig an. Später wartet er mit Blaine draußen. Auf dessen Nachfrage, ob es zu viel war, antwortet Kurt nicht direkt. Schließlich kommt Blaines heimliche Liebe aus dem Laden. Blaine, der sich große Chancen ausgerechnet hat, wird jedoch bitter enttäuscht, als der Junior Manager ihm klar zu verstehen gibt, dass er keineswegs an Blaine interessiert ist und lässt Blaine enttäuscht stehen. Blaine verliert darauf seine Freude am Valentinstag und macht seinem Liebeskummer Luft. Kurt ist schließlich ehrlich zu Blaine und erzählt ihm, dass er gedacht hatte, dass Blaine ihn meinte. Immerhin würden sie ja ständig flirten, flirtige Lieder singen und Blaine kenne ja sogar seine Kaffeebestellung. Blaine ist überrascht, dass Kurt so denkt, weißt ihn jedoch freundlich zurück. Wie Kurt gesehen habe, seie er nicht sehr gut in Liebesdingen und er hat Kurt zwar wirklich ins Herz geschlossen, aber lieben würde er ihn nicht. Er will auch nicht riskieren, dass ihre tiefe Freundschaft zerstört wird. Kurt akzeptiert es scheinbar gefasst und meint ''"So, it's just like ´When Harry met Sally´. But I get to play Meg Ryan." Blaine gibt ihm recht, fragte jedoch wenige Sekunden später "Don't they get together in the end?!" Kurt geht auf sein Frage nicht ein, lächelt nur und bestellt für sich und Blaine ihren Kaffee (somit kennt also Blaine von Kurt die Kaffeebestellung und umgedreht). Die letzte Szene ist im "Breadstix" in dem die Warblers zum Valentinstag auftreten. Kurt und Blaine haben sich wieder versöhnt und sind wieder beste Freunde. Die Warblers performen das Lied "Silly Love Songs". ''Während des Liedes lächeln sich Kurt und Blaine immer wieder an und singen zueinander. Besonders bei der Songzeile "I love you", schaut Blaine zu Kurt. In Episode 14 der zweiten Staffel ''("Blame it to the Alcohol") gehen Blaine und Kurt auf Rachels Party. Während Kurt nach wie vor versucht Blaine zu beeindrucken und noch nicht alle Hoffnungen aufgegeben hat, betrinkt sich Blaine auf der Party. Als alle schließlich Flaschendrehen spielen, sollen sich Rachel und Blaine küssen. Das tun sie auch - und dehnen den Kuss lange aus. Kurt hat ein komisches Gefühl bei der Sache, was verstärkt wird, als Rachel Blaine ein anzügliches Kompliment macht und mit ihm ein Duett singt. Kurt sieht dem ganzen schweigend zu. Am nächsten Morgen erwacht Blaine in Kurts Bett und weiß erstmal nicht wo er ist. Kurt hatte Blaine mit zu sich nach Hause genommen, da dieser zu betrunken war um nach Hause zu fahren. Dies erfährt man aus einem Gespräch von Kurt mit seinem Vater. Dieser kritisiert, dass Kurt einfach jemanden mit nach Hause gebracht hat (das eigt. Problem liebt hierbei, dass Burt ein Problem damit hat, dass Blaine schwul ist). Kurt willigt ein, demnächst seinen Vater zu fragen, macht ihm jedoch klar, dass sich dieser aus seiner Komfortzone herausbewegen könnte, damit Kurt irgendwann mit ihm auch mal Gespräche in Richtung Sex und ähnliches führen kann. Kurt versichtert außerdem seinen Vater, dass er nicht mit Blaine geschlafen hat und auf der Party nichts getrunken. Als er sich später mit Blaine trifft, ruft Rachel diesen an und Blaine verabredet sich mit ihm. Kurt versteht nicht, wieso Blaine sich auf die Verabredung einlässt - immerhin seie er ja schwul und dürfe Rachel keine falschen Hoffnungen machen. Blaine erklärt Kurt daraufhin zögernd, dass er sich nicht sicher ist, dass er schwul ist. Möglicherweise seie er auch Bi. Es kommt zum Streit zwischen Kurt und Blaine und Blaine lässt schließlich wütend Kurt sitzen und geht mit Rachel auf die Verabredung. Im Streit wirft er Kurt vor nicht tolerant zu sein. Kurt findet jedoch, dass "Bi"-sein gar nicht exisitert und das Blaine sich selber etwas vormachen würde. Von Rachel erfährt Kurt schließlich, dass die Verabredung wunderbar gewesen sein muss, jedoch haben sich Blaine und Rachel nicht nochmal geküsst. Rachel wettet schließlich, dass wenn sie Blaine nochmals küsst, dann wieder Funken fliegen würden - auch im nüchteren Zustand. Als sie mit Kurt in der Kaffeebar auf Blaine wartet, versucht Kurt sie von ihrem Vorhaben abzubringen. Er ist sich nach wie vor sicher, dass Blaine schwul ist. Als Blaine auftaucht, küsst ihn Rachel spontan. Als sie sich von ihm löst, bedankt sich Blaine bei ihr, dass sie die Sache geklärt habe. Er seie "100% gay". Kurt versucht Rachel zu trösten, doch die ist begeistert, denn nun habe sie endlich etwas, worüber sie einen Song schreiben könnte. In der Folge "Sexy" , gehen Kurt und Blaine Kaffee trinken, als Sue sie abpasst und ihnen von den Darbietungen und Ideen von "New Directions" und "Vocal Adrenalin" erzählt. Vor allem, dass New Directions sexier werden wollen. Kurt, der Sues Tricks bereits kennt, geht nicht weiter auf ihr gesagtes ein - bei Blaine jedoch macht es Klick. Er denkt, dass die Warblers mehr Sexappeal bekommen sollten. Kurt ist von der Idee überhaupt nicht begeistert. Schließlich jedoch kommt es, wie es kommen muss: die Wabrlers performen vor ihrer Partnerschule (einer reinen Mädchenschule) den Song "Animal" - mit Augenmerk auf mehr Sexappeal. Blaine schafft es tatsächlich eine Menge Sexappeal an den Tag zu legen und die Mädchen rasten vollkommen aus vor Begeisterung. Kurt dagegen macht sich eher mit merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdrücken und Positionen lächerlich. Blaine weiß während des Liedes nicht so recht wie er reagieren soll, zieht es aber durch. Nach dem Lied, wollen ihm zwei Mädchen ihre Telefonnummern geben, allerdings sagt er ihnen, dass er "im anderen Team spielt". Nachdem die beiden Mädchen weg sind, fragt Blaine Kurt, was dieser vorhin hatte. Kurt versteht nicht und auf Blaines Beschreibung von Kurts Gesichtsausdrücken hin, erkärt Kurt ihm, dass das sein "sexy" Gesicht war. Blaine sagt ihm, dass das überhaupt nicht sexy war und Kurt ist frustriert: wie soll er bei den neuen, sexy Warblers mitsingen, wenn er selber nicht sexy sein kann? Doch Blaine weiß einen Ausweg. Der Ausweg sieht so aus, dass Blaine mit Kurt übt sexy zu schauen - was jedoch in einer Katastrophe endet. Kurts Gesichtsausdrücke sind eher zum Lachen als sexy. Als Blaine nachfragt, gesteht Kurt ihm - peinlich berühert - das er deshalb keine Ahnung vom Sexy-Sein hat, weil er auch nichts über Sex weiß. Blaine ist verwundert. Kurt erzählt Blaine weiterhin, dass er zwar schon mal versucht hat sich "solche Filme" anzuschauen, er es aber hat schnell sein lassen. Er setzte mehr auf Romantik und will eigentlich gar nichts über Sex und dergleichen wissen (deshalb möge er auch Musicals: weil dort eine Berührung der Fingerspitzen schon das unglaublichste ist für zwei Menschen). Blaine biete Kurt an, dass Kurt mit ihm über Sex, reden kann und das er Kurt alles erzählt, was er weiß, doch Kurt blockt ab und schmeißt Blaine freundlich, aber direkt raus. Blaine, besorgt um Kurt, geht zu Burt und bittet ihn, mit Kurt endlich "das Gespräch" zu führen. Burt ist davon nicht sonderlich beeindruckt. Blaine macht ihm jedoch klar, das es wichtig ist, dass Kurt endlich etwas über Sex erfährt und nicht einmal schlechte Erfahrungen macht. Auf Burts Nachfrage hin, woher Blaine etwas über Sex weiß und ob er mit seinem Vater darüber geredet hat, bekommt man einen kleinen Einblick in Blaines noch eher unbekannte Vergangenheit und Familie. Blaine erzählt, dass sein Vater nicht sonderlich von der Tatsache begeistert ist, dass sein Sohn schwul ist. Blaines Vater habe alles getan, damit sein Sohn doch noch hetero wird. Blaine erzählt, dass er sich alles über Sex, selber erlesen müsste. Er und sein Vater hätten bei weitem nicht eine so tiefe und enge Bindung wie Kurt und Burt. Bevor Blaine geht, bittet er Burt nochmals mit Kurt zu reden. Burt bleibt nachdenlich zurück - redet aber schließlich mit Kurt darüber. Klaine, so der Paairingname der beiden, sind mit großem Abstand eines der beliebteste Pärchen der Serie. In der Folge ''"Original Songs" (16. Folge der zweiten Staffel) kommen Kurt und Blaine endlich zusammen. Sie beginnt bei den Warblers die den Song Misery performen für die Regionals. Auf Blaines Nachfrage hin wie ihm der Song denn gefallen hat, antwortet Kurt nur, dass es genau wie seine anderen zahlreichen Solos klang : fantastisch. ''Und genau das ist Kurts Problem, er fühlt sich nicht wie bei den Warblers, sondern wie bei ''Blaine und die Pip's, darauf hin erkennt Blaine, dass Kurt Recht hat und ihm wird klar, dass er die anderen Teams, nicht ohne Hilfe, bei den Regionals schlagen kann. Nach zahlreichen Diskussionen mit dem Rat der Warblers, wird entschieden, dass Blaine zusammen mit Kurt, ein Duett bei den Regionals singen wird, denn nach der wunderschönen Performance von Kurt in dem Song Blackbird, welche Kurt an den plötzlich verstorbenen Pavarotti sang, wurden ihm endlich die Augen geöffnet und er wird sich seiner Gefühlen für Kurt im Klaren. Später wir Kurt beim Dekorieren des Sargs von Pavarotti von Blaine unterbrochen, weil er endlich den perfekten Song für die Regionals gefunden hat und diesen mit ihm proben will. Auf die Frage von Kurt, welchen Song er ausgesucht hat, antwortet er, dass er den Song Candles von Hey Monday! ausgesucht habe. Er sagt zu ihm, er wollte diesesmal etwas emotionaleres als sonst. Etwas nervös fragt Kurt ihn, warum er ausgerechnet ihn als seinen Duet Partner ausgesucht hat. Etwas nervös fragt Kurt ihn, warum er ausgerechnet ihn als seinen Duet Partner ausgesucht hat. Er antwortet ihm : "Kurt...es gibt Momente...wo man sich sagt : "Oh hey,du bist die Person auf die ich immer gewartet habe!...". Er nimmt Kurts Hand und spricht weiter : "Dich diese Woche bei Blackbird performen zu sehen,das war genau dieser Moment für mich.'' Du berührst mich Kurt,und dieses Duett ist nur eine Ausrede um mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen zu können."'' Daraufhin lehnt er sich zu Kurt vor und küsst ihn zum aller ersten Mal. Als sie sich wieder von einander lösen meint Blaine lächelt, dass sie nun üben sollten. Kurt lächelt schelmisch zurück und antwortet : "Ich dachte das würden wir schon." Die beiden können nicht anders als sich erneut zu küssen, dieses Mal aber leidenschaftlicher und verlangender als zum ersten Mal. Später bei den Regionals performen sie zusammen ihr Duett : Candles, gefolgt von Raise your Glasses. Ihr Aufrtitt kommt zwar sehr gut an, jedoch gewinnen sie die Regionals nicht. Bei der kleinen Todesbestattung von Pavarotti, sagt Kurt,dass er traurig und enttäuscht sei, weil er wirklich gerne die Regionals gewonnen hätte. Blaine sagt jedoch am Ende zu Kurt : "Du hast gewonen. Und ich auch. Wir haben einander gewonen,und das ist letzendlich viel mehr wert als eine Trophäe, meinst du nicht auch ?" (aus dem Englischen ins deutsche Übersetzt. Original : You did win. So did I. We got each other out of all this. That beats a lousy trophy, don't you think?) Kurt und er lächeln sich darauf hin an, Blaine reicht ihm seine Hand und so verlassen sie, Hand in Hand, Pavarottis Grabstätte. Freundschaft und Feindschaft '''Freundschaften Zu Kurts besten Freunden zählt auf jeden Fall Mercedes. Nach anfänglichen Startschwierigkeiten sind die beiden beste Freunde und verbringen sehr viel Zeit miteinander. Ein noch besserer Freund als Mercedes und quasi Kurts Seelenverwandter wird Blaine Anderson. Das Problem ist nur: Kurt ist hoffnungslos in diesen verliebt. Blaine sieht Kurt (vorerst) nur als seinen besten Freund. Erst in der 16. Folge der 2. Staffel wird Blaine klar, das er ebenfalls mehr als Freundschaft für Kurt empfindet. Sie küssen sich im Verlauf dieser Folge und werden ein Paar. Anfangs hassten sie sich, doch jetzt sind sie beste Freunde: Kurt und Rachel. Während Kurt die ehrgeizige und damit teils arrogante Rachel anfangs überhaupt nicht leiden konnte, sind die beiden ab der Hälfte der 1. Staffel Freunde geworden. Ihre Freundschaft wird tiefer in der 2. Staffel und sie werden schließlich beste Freunde, nachdem Kurt nach Dalton wechselt. Rachel hilft Kurt sogar bei einem Song, denn Kurt bei einem Vorsingen bei den Warblers singen will. Auch entwickelt Rachel Mitleid für Kurt, als dieser von Korofsky fertig gemacht wird und setzt sich selbstlos dafür ein, dass Kurt geholfen wird. Sie bietet ihm schließlich auch freundschaftlich an mit ihm ein Duett zu singen, nachdem Sam abgesprungen ist. Als die beiden sich schließlich bei den Sectionals treffen, erzählt Rachel ihm, wie sehr sie ihn vermisst. Kurt ist davon tief gerührt. Das aus Freundschaft Liebe werden kann, ist ja bekannt. Aber bei Finn und Kurt war es genau anderesherum: aus Liebe wurde Freundschaft. Auch wenn diese Liebe recht einseitig war und nur von Kurt ausging. Trotzdem werden die beiden schließlich nach einer Menge Schwierigkeiten sehr gute Freunde und Finn steht zu Kurt und dem was Kurt ist. 'Feindschaften' Einen regelrechten Hasse hat Dave Korofsky auf Kurt. Er lässt keine Gelegenheit aus um Kurt zu terrorisieren. Die ganze Situation wird dramatisch, als Dave Kurt droht ihn umzubringen. Kurts Rettung ist der Wechsel auf die Dalton Academy. Songs 'Solos' Staffel Eins *Mr. Cellophane (Ouvertüre) *Defying Gravity (Solo Version) (Furcht und Tadel) *Pink Houses (Guter Ruf) *Rose's Turn (Guter Ruf) Staffel Zwei *I Want to Hold Your Hand (Grilled Cheesus) *Le Jazz Hot! (Duets) *Don't Cry For Me Argentina (Special Education) *Blackbird (''Original Song'') 'Solos (in einem Duett)' Staffel Eins *Defying Gravity (Rachel) (Furcht und Tadel) *4 Minutes (Mercedes) (The Power Of Madonna) *A House Is Not a Home (Finn) (Liebe ist ein weiter Weg) Staffel Zwei *Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy (Rachel) (Duets) *Baby, It's Cold Outside (Blaine) (A Very Glee Christmas) *Don't Cry For Me Argentina (Rachel) (Special Education) *Animal (Blaine) (''Sexy'') *Candles (Blaine) (''Original Song'') 'Solos (in einer Gruppennummer)' Staffel Eins *Like A Prayer (The Power of Madonna) *Bad Romance (Theatricality) *Give Up the Funk (Im Takt der Angst) *Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version) (Triumph oder Trauer?) *To Sir, With Love (Triumph oder Trauer?) Staffel Zwei *One of Us (Grilled Cheesus) *There's a Light (Over At the Frankenstein Place) (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *The Time Warp (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *The Most Wonderful Day of the Year (Album Version)'' (A Very Glee Christmas)'' *We Need a Little Christmas (Album Version) (''A Very Glee Christmas'') Trivia *Bevorzugt Designer Kleidung, besonders die von Perry Ellis, Alexander McQueen und Marc Jacobs. *Für Gruppen-Nummern ist seine Tanzpartnerin meist Mercedes,Brittany und an einigen Stellen auch oft Quinn. *Begleitet seinen Vater oft zu "Meet the Teacher Night." (also soetwas wie eine Elternversammlung) *Hat keine Ahnung von Sport,Sport-Sprachen oder Sportlern allgemein. *Er ist in der Lage F5 ("hohe F") zu treffen, wurde in der Folge [[Furcht und Tadel|'''''Furcht und Tadel]] erwiesen, er kann aber noch höhere Töne treffen *Er hat einen großartigen Modegeschmack, sogar Sue Sylvester hat das in'' der Folge "A Very Glee Christmas"'' zugegeben *Er benutzte seine männliche Stimmlage bisher selten in den Songs : 4 Minutes, Pink Houses, Give Up the Funk , Riff Raff Gesang in der The Rocky Horror Glee Show und Le Jazz Hot. *Sue's Nicknamen für Kurt sind Porcelain und Lady. In "Comeback", nennt Sue ihn "Sweet Porcelain", was zeigt, dass sie sich immer noch um ihn sorgt und ihn vielleicht sogar vermisst *Er sang bisher zwei Beatles Song, jeweils in Situation wo ihm jemand nahe stehendes beinahe bzw. wirklich starb (I Want to Hold Your Hand für Burt und seine Mutter, und Blackbird für Pavarotti) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S1 Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Glee Club Kategorie:Dalton Academy Warblers